criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners of War
Prisoners of War is the sixth case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the sixth case of Europe, taking place in Vienna, Austria. Case Background Previously, several prisoners had escaped and were on the loose. The World Crime Investigation Agency decided to head to Vienna as they knew where the prisoners were. Flora told Samuel and the player to investigate a nearby palace and look for new leads about the prisoners and the European Crusaders. Bad luck entered as they found another dead body on the palace grounds. The body was revealed to be Marie Anotit, an escaped prisoner from the previous case. She was found with a wound in her chest at Schönbrunn Palace's grounds. The autopsy revealed that the victim was stabbed with a long blade. The player discovered that a poet named Sandra Vogl had suspiciously written a poem about dead prisoners. Also. the victim knew a German expatriate named Harry Davis and that the victim had sent a postcard to Jennifer Goude to come to Austria immediately. After a few hours of investigating, Rosie had told them that the escaped prisoners had a hideout in the Alps. When the player and Samuel found the hideout Rosie told them about, they found it deserted but luckily evidence showed that General Wilosen, killer of Florence Beaumont, and Tyrone Gawel, killer of Alice Sussica, were hiding in Vienna. After tracking them down and interrogating them, they returned to searching for evidence to find Marie's killer. They found that Sandra had threatened the victim for ruining her chance to become famous and that Jennifer was very suspicious of the victim's actions before the murder and tried to find out what. Later, Jennifer Goude had come into the station panicked because she witnessed General Wilosen and Tyrone Gawel arguing and eventually were to shoot each other. The player and Samuel confronted the two prisoners and arrested them on the spot. Suspicions rose as Tyrone had threated the victim and Jennifer Goude was on the cliff where the prisoners were hiding before the team came to Vienna. Finding the murder weapon, a sharp bladed scythe, brought out the last piece of evidence to finally arrest the killer and continue investigating more on the Crusaders' plan to crush Europe at all costs. The killer was revealed to be Harry Davis. However, Harry denied to say anything about the Crusaders' motive for the murder after he accidently said that the Crusaders had made him to do the crime. Judge Crosby was cross and he sentenced the expatriate to 15 years in jail. After the trial, Flora told the player to interrogate General Wilosen and Tyrone Gawel and look for clues to the Crusdaers' next move. Tyrone Gawel was refusing to say anything and General Wilosen said told the police to investigate if they wanted answers as the general refused to divulge. Flora, unimpressed, told Samuel and the player to search more about the Crusaders. Jennifer Goude's notes about SHADOW were found. When asked about them, she claimed to be investigating more about the worldwide organization but Samuel warned her of her actions and how it could kill her. They also found a map with a location of a prisoner in the Netherlands. A death warrant for Marie Anotit confirmed the motive for her death. Harry Davis first refused but after an short argument, he confessed that he was a German anarchist undercover as an expatriate. He said to the player, if he ends up dead, the team will have only themselves to blame before giving the player his last funds. They found a note from the European Crusaders that was a threat and a request to Sandra Vogl. Sandra said she had disposed of it when she read it. She said she that she is not afraid of them and promised them that she will not be corrupted by them before wishing them all good luck and headed off to Amsterdam. Then Flora requested the player to meet Lauren Wong in Amsterdam to find the missing prisoner and to hunt down the Crusaders before they destroyed Europe. Once more, a murder was found, this time within the canals. Victim * Marie Anotit '(found stabbed in the chest at one of Vienna's palaces) Murder Weapon * '''Scythe ' Killer * '''Harry Davis Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect enjoys skiing. *The suspect speaks French. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect enjoys skiing. *The suspect speaks French. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect enjoys skiing. *The suspect speaks French. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect speaks French. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect enjoys skiing Killer Profile * The killer drinks wine. * The killer enjoys skiing. * The killer speaks French. * The killer wears a poppy. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Schönbrunn Palace. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Shattered Pieces, Faded Paper, Scroll) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) * Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Vase) * Analyze Vase. (15:00:00) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Poetry; New Suspect: Sandra Vogl) * Ask Sandra Vogl about her poem about dead prisoners. (Prerequisite: Poetry revealed) * Examine Scroll. (Result: Death Sentence) * Analyze Death Sentence. (03:00:00) * Investigate Vienna State Opera. (Clues: Paper, Suitcase, Bag; Prerequisite: Vase analyzed) * Examine Paper. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys skiing) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Harry Davis) * Ask Harry Davis why he is in Vienna. (Prerequisite: Name Tag revealed) * Examine Bag. (Result: Postcard; New Suspect: Jennifer Goude) * Ask Jennifer Goude about the postcard from the victim. (Prerequisite: Postcard found) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Mountain Cliff. (Clues: Faded Fabric, Sack of Money, Tape Recording) * Examine Sack of Money. (Result: French Army Money; New Suspect: General Wilosen) * Confront General Wilosen and ask why he escaped. (Prerequisite: French Army Money found) * Examine Faded Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Name; New Suspect: Tyrone Gawel) * Find Tyrone Gawel and ask him why he escaped. (Prerequisite: Prisoner Name revealed) * Examine Tape Recording. (Result: Recording) * Analyze Recording. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) * Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Book, Box of Costumes; Prerequisite: Recording analyzed) * Examine Book. (Result: Threat to the Victim) * Ask Sandra why she threated the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat to the Victim revealed) * Examine Box of Costumes. (Result: Photo) * Ask Jennifer Goude about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo found) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Mountain Shack. (Clues: Box, Handkerchief) * Ask General Wilosen why he threatened to shoot Tyrone Gawel. (Prerequisite: Mountain Shack investigated) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Dust Particles) * Analyze Dust Particles. (12:00:00) * Ask Jennifer Goude why she was on the mountain cliff. (Prerequisite: Dust Particles analyzed) * Examine Box. (Result: Poppy) * Analyze Poppy. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) * Investigate Palace Path. (Clues: Scythe, Ripped Paper; All tasks above completed) * Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Threat to the Victim) * Ask Tyrone Gawel why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat to the Victim restored) * Analyze Scythe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 6. (No stars) We All Fall Down 6 – The Poisoned Truth * Ask General Wilosen about his escape. (Prerequisite: Unlock We All Fall Down) * Ask Tyrone Gawel about his escape. (Prerequisite: Unlock We All Fall Down) * Investigate Palace Path. (Clues: Book, Map; All tasks above completed) * Examine Book. (Result: Notes about SHADOW) * Ask Jennifer Goude about her notes about SHADOW. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Map. (Result: Location of Prisoner) * Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Pile of Props; Prerequisite: Location of Prisoner revealed) * Examine Pile of Props. (Result: Paper) * Examine Paper. (Result: Death Warrant for Marie Anotit) * Ask Harry Davis about if the warrant was why he murdered Marie Anotit. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Mountain Cliff. (Clues: Basket) * Examine Basket. (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Message to Sandra) * Ask Sandra about the message from SHADOW. (Reward: MALE Lederhosen, FEMALE Lacy Dress) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)